New Life
by Swake23
Summary: Oswald is shot by Ed and an unexpected character saves Oswald. How will he cope with this 'new life' he was given?
1. Lone Surviver

**New Life**

 **Chapter 1: Lone Survivor**

Oswald was standing there in shock as the pain slowly burned him on the inside. He looked down and saw the blood oozing out of him and staining his hands. Edward grasped his collar and looked into his eyes one last time before pushing him into the icy waters of the lake. The water rushed all around him chilling him to the core. A cloud of blood floated above him as he struggled to clearly think about how to swim. The bonds that were tightly secured around his wrist bit into his skin as he tried to swim to the surface.

His movements resembled that of a lopsided fish. He seemed to be going in circles and was turned around. the threat of his lungs bursting from lack of oxygen was imminent and the struggle grew more and more fruitless. He was about to pass out when finally he broke the water's surface. He greedily sucked in mouthfuls of oxygen and struggled to keep his head above water. He managed to get to the shore and was struggling to pull himself out of the water when he collapsed upon the rocks and lost all consciousness.

 **A few Moments Later:**

She was walking along the shoreline of the frostbitten lake when she spotted him lying there unresponsive and in a pool of his own blood. Fear gripped her heart as she neared the man's body. She knelt down and felt for a pulse and found that it was low and thready. The man's breath came out in labored puffs of white clouds and his skin was burning up yet was icy to the touch.

She carefully turned him over and her heart sank with fear and shock. The man she had found was none other than her umbrella boy, Oswald Cobblepot. His hands were bound and she didn't know why. She carefully lifted him to her chest and wrapped him in warmth. She then very carefully lifted him to his feet and began to half carry and half drag him to her boat where Hugo was waiting for her to return. When she arrived at the boat Hugo was standing at the tethered railing looking down at the scene below.

After a moment's pause, he came down to help her bring Oswald on board the boat. They very carefully laid Oswald upon a cot. They untied his hands and dressed his wound until they were able to return to the medical research facility they had encountered while on their search to find more of the cuttlefish formula that Hugo use on her when he resurrected her.

For the remainder of the trip, she sat by Oswald's side constantly changing his bandages and warming up his hands and frail body. She gently caressed his icy pale skin as a warm, salty tear caressed her cheek.

Her little penguin was dying from a gunshot wound in the abdomen. Blood soaked through his bandages at a rapid pace and she was running out of bandages. By the time the boat docked in the harbor the majority of the bandages had been used.

They ever so gently placed him upon a makeshift stretcher and carried him out of the boat, onto the dock, and all the way to the medical wing of the now abandoned medical research facility that was left uninhabited after she and her people escaped from the frostbitten island she had once been a prisoner at.

There were still a few doctors left on the island when she came back to were the doctors who resented Dr. Dollmaker and stayed to refurbish the island into a medical research facility to help those fleeing from police.

In a sense, they were the doctors for the criminals who came across it and needed medical attention right away. When They entered the medical wing carrying Oswald in a makeshift stretcher with blood-soaked bandages the doctors reacted immediately and in no time Oswald was stripped and prepped for and in surgery before she could tell them what she thought had happened. To be honest, though she had no clue who shot her poor Little Penguin and left him for dead.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

Oswald drifted into consciousness long enough to see that whiteness surrounded him before succumbing to the unconsciousness once again. when he came to again he was able to make out the surrounding whiteness and an erratic beeping to his left and a dull throb in his abdomen before succumbing to unconsciousness again.

When he came to consciousness again he became aware of the erratic beeping to his left, the whitewashed walls that surrounded him, and the nagging deep-rooted pain that enveloped his abdomen. He gently placed his hands upon his abdomen and felt the ragged fabric of bandaging beneath an itchy hospital gown that he was adorned with.

The erratic beeping to his left was a heart monitor and the beeping had calmed a bit. His whole body ached and a shiver sent spears of pain up and down his spine. There was something in his nose that made him feel uncomfortable and in constant need to sneeze. He carefully reached up and felt his nose and found that tubing was in his nose. After a moment or two, he lowered his hand and concentrated on breathing.

It was painful and caused his abdomen to spasm with pain. He moaned and felt tears cascade down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen in hopes of quieting the pain. As the pain ebbed and dulled he resumed his concentration on his breathing ever so carefully so that he wasn't crippled with pain.

As he focused on his breathing he tried to piece together what had happened to him but came up empty of any logical reason(s) for him being shot and left for dead. Wait, was he dead? At the moment this thought crossed his mind the door opened and a woman came through it. At first, he couldn't place her and then it hit him like a thousand bricks. The woman who had just walked in was Fish Mooney, his old boss.

The only thing he thought to say was, "Fish? Is that you? what happened? w-where am I?"

His voice was hoarse and sounded horrible in his own ears. She had answered, clearly relieved that he was alright for the time being, "Yes, Oswald it's me, Fish. You were shot in the abdomen, by whom and why I do not know. You are in a medical facility outside of Gotham and on an island where I was once imprisoned."

He couldn't help but smile at her. For some reason, he was unconditionally pleased to see her again. His heart swelled with a foreign emotion one would call love, but for him, it was gratitude and praise. In truth, he never truly understood love until...until what? His mind was drawing a blank.

Puzzled He mused, "Fish, I don't remember a thing since my time as Mayor of Gotham."

Silence filled the room until it was broken by an uttered response by Fish, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought hard and concluded, "the last thing I remember is winning the Mayor candidacy and trying to make Gotham safe again.

After a moment of silence, Fish mused, "well, who do you think would want you dead?"

This puzzled him so much that tears fell down his eyes because for the first time he was lost and didn't know where to start. At this moment is when the words really sank in and gave him a thousand deep cuts that stung his heart and lungs. He had started to hyperventilate and the pain in his abdomen seized him and stabbed him with invisible fingers that felt like hot searing knives ripping him apart.

He barely felt the soft sting of a syringe needle before the whole world shrank from view and there was darkness there and nothing more. It was in this darkness that a light filtered through and lit up a screen. On the screen was a man with short cropped dark brown hair, a green suit, and black-rimmed glasses.

The man was brandishing a pistol and seemed to be pointing it at Oswald. That was when a floodgate burst open and flooded his subconscious with memories. He was the Mayor of Gotham and Ed was his chief of staff. Then he mistakenly believed that he loved Ed and become jealous when Ed met...Isabella. He had Gabe kill Isabella to get closer to Ed. The plan backfired. There was a mind game.

Then...then...then there was...a shot fired and water rushing around him on all sides. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. He was dying. He had managed to jerk himself out of unconsciousness and back in consciousness. His head was spinning from the flood of memories that had washed over his unconscious mind. A cold sweat lingered on his forehead as he began to slowly calm himself down by focusing on slowing his breathing. All of the calmness washed away as he began to sob.

He sobs, "Oh, Ed! I am so sorry! What was I thinking! I do deserve to die!"

His tears soaked his face as emotional pain took its toll. His hands were pressed firmly against his face as his body shuddered, tears seeping between his cramped fingers soaking his bed sheet. A warm embrace caught him off guard and he looked up and his tear soaked gaze met Fish's concerned gaze. She embraced him and gently stroked his matted hair. Her cheek was pressed gently against his scalp as she calmed him down and soothed his aching heart.

Her voice was gentle and sweet, "shh, Oswald, shh. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay. Time will heal your wounds, emotional and physical. It's best to not dwell on the past."

He listened to her and felt comfort and calmness enter his body. She was the last person he could trust for the time being.

 **A Few Months Later:**

Oswald was lying in his bed in his bedroom that he had acquired once he had recovered from his injuries and no longer needed medical attention, just starring up at the smooth white empty ceiling wishing that he had just died instead of being kept on this barren and desolate marooned island. He was going out of his mind on this island.

He was irritable and restless. He was grateful to have Fish as his company. Heck, even Hugo was better than nothing. However, a deep melancholy enveloped his mind, body, and soul.

His appetite plummeted from his normal low appetite to a nonexistent appetite. He couldn't eat or drink and he rarely got out of bed. He was plagued with nightmares and night terrors. Edward was always there in his mind, body, and soul. Edward was his tormentor that tormented and haunted his unconscious and conscious mind. He never even thought about apologizing to Edward.

It probably wouldn't have kept him alive, but it would have shown Edward that he was remorseful. He lowered his eyes from the ceiling and rested them upon his socked feet and then deeply sighed to himself. The sigh sent ghost pangs of pain to his abdomen. He gently rubbed his abdomen as the ghost pangs of pain ebbed and slowed before disappearing altogether.

He laid there on the small bed awhile longer before carefully reaching under his bed and pulled out a thick Biology textbook that he found in what he believed was a study during a little self-guided tour of his new "home" at least for now. He opened the book to the _**Hereditary Genes and the Molecules of DNA** _ and began reading about how genes tribute to hair and eye color and facial features. Ever since he could no longer talk or see Edward anymore he took up a little light reading surrounding the sciences and math and yes, riddles.


	2. What Oswald Needs (Fish's POV)

**chapter 2: What Oswald Needs (Fish's POV)**

Fish was sitting across from Oswald at the makeshift dining table as they ate grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. She couldn't help but realize how depressed he was as he sat there slowly stirring his soup. He hadn't eaten a bite since he recovered and he didn't sleep well because of night terrors. How could she cheer him up? She knew that he missed Edward more than he missed Gotham and nothing she did could make him smile, not anymore. He was making her depressed.

"Oswald, darling, why don't you eat just a little soup and half the grilled cheese sandwich. You can dip it in the soup if you want.", she suggested to no avail.

"I'm not hungry, Ms. Mooney. Can I go paint now?", His voice was low and soft and unbearably sad.

"Take the grilled cheese with you for later, please darling.", she sighed knowing that she couldn't force him to eat when he wants to just mourn in his own way.

She watched him leave taking the sandwich with him like he was told. She sighed again and let the spoon slide down in her bowl of soup and leaned back in her chair. Hugo was standing quietly at the entrance of the doorway polishing his glasses on his fleece sweater before returning them to his face.

"Why not bring back to Gotham, Fish? It's what he needs. To go home. He'd at least cope better.",Hugo suggested like the Psychiatrist he was.

"He doesn't need Gotham, he needs to see and be with the one he loves. Quite frankly he needs Edward to make him feel better.", she voiced her opinion.

"Edward is IN Gotham, Fish. The issue is timing. It's not time yet.", he agreed.

They went to the main hub and slowly approached Oswald, who was busy painting question marks on an umbrella that was purple surrounded by blackness. Oswald was very talented for someone who never painted before. He was softly humming to himself and to the tone of a soft melodramatic tune that he always played to keep him from breaking down and ruining his masterpiece.

"Oswald darling, may we have a word a moment?", she softly cooed.

"What for? Am I in trouble for not eating again?", he was nervous and his sad eyes turned their melancholy gaze towards her and Hugo.

"No, honey, you aren't in trouble for anything, but stop me If I'm wrong, I think what would cheer you up would be seeing Edward Nygma again and maybe visiting Gotham.", she started slowly and softly as to not upset him

"D-do you have a set date or is it a "when I am ready" mode?", he said towards Hugo mostly.

"W-well I was hoping that not rushing the return to Gotham and not rushing meeting Edward would help steel you against whatever might happen in that time period.", Hugo explained his thoughts slowly and softly also in order not to upset him.

"I do miss Gotham. I don't know about seeing Ed again. It would be soothing to see that he was alright though. Oh, I don't know."A tear glided down his pale cheek from his left icy-blue eye as he glanced at the painting that he was working on at the present.

Fish sighed knowing that Oswald was conflicted with so many emotions and thoughts that he couldn't possibly make a decision anytime soon. She stroked his spiky, raven black hair and hugged him to her breast just as her shoulders started to shudder and tears glistened her cheeks. She held them in for so long that crying was a welcome relief from the crumbling of her heart as her reserve softened and her laugh lines deepened making her seem older than she actually was.

Was this what it was like to be his mother? Was Gertrude this stressed and torn about her little boy? God only knows now. She let her fingers form into a soft fist in Oswald's hair as she stood there hugging his frail, shuddering frame. His tears and trembling breath gently tickled the exposed flesh of her neck and chest bones.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

Fish was sitting on her bed in her room in a lightweight baby blue suit pajama set and feet bare. She was reading a romantic tragedy about a couple were destined for each other but irreparably separated by pure circumstance. She dog-eared the book and placed it on her nightstand and was about to turn off the lamplight when a shadow in the doorway caught her eye. She looked up to see who it was and found that it was Oswald. He was in his navy blue suit pajamas and his hair was standing on end. He rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly.

"F-fish, I-I had a nightmare. is it alright if I spend the night with you?", he sounded like a young child talking to his mother after waking up frightened and in need of comfort.

"Of, course Oswald, you can spend the night in here, it's alright. Are the nightmares getting worse?", she probed concerned because it had been weeks since he was in her room.

"N-no, I just don't want to alone. I miss him terribly.", he began to cry and sniffle. His shoulders shuddered as he wiped his eyes.

"Come here sweetie.", she motioned to the bed and then to him with outstretched arms. Slowly he came to the bed and curled next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and soothed and cooed him to sleep.

She gently pulled the blanket over his shoulders and tucked him in and watched him sleep until sleep took her to the land of haunted dreams and regrets of a life that seemingly passed them both by in seconds instead of years. In that moment was when she learned how much she really loved Oswald, her little penguin.


	3. Preparation for the Return to Gotham

**Chapter 3: Preparation for the Return to Gotham:**

Oswald awoke in the arms of Fish Mooney who was asleep against the wall above her pillow. He studied her peacefulness and how here stress wrinkles seemed to smooth out as she slept. She appeared ten years younger than she truly was. He laid there in her arms for what seemed like hours. His right ear was gently pressed against her left breast and he was listening to her heartbeat.

It was soothing and calmed him. he felt sleepy, but that was because he hadn't moved yet. He was too comfortable to move and he loved her sweet scent of Lilacs and roses. He deeply inhaled and exhaled ever so softly. For the first time, he was at peace.

A soft grunt escaped his lips as Fish adjusted in her sleep resulting in her arms no longer surrounding him in comfort and safety. He was now lying beside her soaking in the dying warmth of where she was just laying.

After a moment's pause, he rolled onto his back and stared at the blank scarlet ceiling above him imaging that it was a thick layer of solidified blood that was threatening to fall on top of him and drench him in its sticky gooey liquid. He became so entranced with the ceiling that he was scarcely sure he heard Fish speak.

"Earth to Oswald. Come in, Oswald", she was waving a hand in his face until finally he blinked and shifted his gaze towards hers.

"I'm sorry, I was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling that I was scarcely sure that I heard you all.", he sheepishly apologized.

"It's alright, darling, Did I wake you?", her voice as soft as silk and as sweet as milk and honey.

"No, I was already awake. You're pretty when you sleep. You become almost ageless.", he adored her so much. he was happy that he didn't kill her again.

"That's the sweetest thing that anyone has said to me. Thank you.", she was generally pleased with his words.

Oswald felt his face grow hot when she pecked him on the cheek. At that moment his emotions came and went like the wind when it blows hard and then dies down and repeated until it dies down completely. These mood swings happened so often that all he could do was sit there and go through the laughing and crying fits along with the bursts of anger and fear.

 **Three Hours Later:**

 **Hugo and fish had the following discussion:**

"Do you really think he's ready to go back home?", Fish was worried because of his hysterical fits of laughter and then he'd start to sob. It was a seemingly endless and exhausting cycle.

"Give him some time, he's in the middle of a nervous breakdown. Once it passes and he calms then we'd discuss further details about him returning to Gotham." Hugo was strangely calm thanks to his brief work at Arkham.

"I know that it just doesn't seem like the right time to discuss him returning home. Especially, since we cannot return to Gotham ourselves, at least not yet.", She was concerned.

"I know it's concerning, however, we must take things slow and allow Oswald to go through everything he will go through for as long as he shall live.", he soothed her being the therapist that he was.

"You're right, we need to let him get back onto his own feet on his own.", she gazed thoughtfully at her poor little penguin whose emotions went haywire a few hours ago.

 **Six Hours Later:**

Oswald's head was pounding and his body ached as if he had run a six thousand marathon in six hours. He was lying down on the sofa in the "day room" of the facility, with a cool rag on his forehead. His eyes were closed and his stomach was in nauseous knots. Fish was sitting beside him soothing him and coaxing food into him. She was trying to feed him chicken soup and a "Sultzer" (well that's what she tried calling a cup of club soda but it didn't take).

"Fish, I don't think I can finish the chicken soup or soda. My stomach's in knots and my body aches.", he childishly whined.

"Oswald, you haven't eaten anything all day, and you need your strength in order to return home to Gotham.", she scolded.

Oswald growled and turned away from her and buried his face into the luxuriously soft sofa refusing to eat or drink anymore until his head stopped pounding and his stomach settled and wasn't so nauseous.

"Oswald, you have a migraine and a knotted stomach because you haven't eaten anything all day. So, if you want to go home I suggest that you eat some more soup and drink some of its broth to quiet your migraine and soothe your knotted stomach.", She coolly explained to a stubborn Oswald.

"You sound like my mother.", he mused slowly turning back to face Fish as she helped him slowly consume the rest of the soup and its broth. A few moments later he slowly sipped at the club soda. His migraine turned into a slight headache and his knotted stomach was no longer knotted or nauseous. That soup did wonders, no wonder he always ate it when he was sick. Mothers really do know best.

"Fish, do you ever miss your mother?", he mused.

"I miss her every day, Oswald, and I know she would be proud of me no matter what I do.", as she spoke she gently smoothed back his bangs behind his ear.

He smiled and a faint blush colored his pale freckled cheeks. His smiled faded as he realized that his mother would have been most proud of the fact that he was the mayor. Gosh, the mayor, it seemed like another lifetime. He was mayor for barely a year and he had up and disappeared. Let's face it he was never truly fit to be mayor. What mattered most though was the fact that Gotham gave him a chance to be their mayor.

Oswald knew that he needed to return to Gotham and now was his chance. But first, he needed to write a little note to Edward. If only apologies were easier to accept in today's world. All he wanted was Edward's forgiveness...If only he would give it...If...Only...two words you utter in the face of regret...


	4. Gotham: Home Sweet Home Part One

**Chapter 4: Gotham: Home Sweet Home Part One:**

Oswald was staring at the waves that splashed around the boat as they made their journey to Gotham. He was afraid to confront Ed however he wanted to confront him where they last confronted each other. Hopefully, he won't shoot him again. What would he say? What would he do? Should he kiss him? Hug him?. No, he should just shake his hand and find a way to let him go. It would be better for both of them if they just parted ways.

"Oswald, dear, are you alright?", Fish Mooney's voice gently stirred him from his conflicted thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ms. Mooney, I'm just a little nervous that's all.", he softly reassured her.

"As long as you're alright, I suppose that you will be alright.", she smiled and gently pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen on his face.

He smiled and glanced out at the open ocean relishing every second of the journey. He was excited to return home after thirteen months away.

 **Three hours later:**

Oswald was lounging on his ship cot with his eyes lightly shut as shadows danced around him in dizzying circles and flickers. The gentle rock of the boat soothed him and allowed him to stay calm throughout the whole journey. After what seemed like an eternity the boat slowed its pace as it slowly docked in a harbor. Which harbor? He did not know until he was gently stirred by Ms. Mooney.

"Come on hon, we need to restock our supply for the rest of the journey.", her voice was sweet and gentle.

"Do we really need to?", he whined ( he was a bad whiner).

"Yes, because someone's been eating all the apples", she teased as she gently jabbed him in his chest.

It was true though, he couldn't stop eating apples. They were tasty and juicy and well, okay, he may have an apple fetish. But that doesn't mean he only eats apples. He eats other things too, such as, tuna fish sandwiches, homemade beef stew (and no not from a can), and sometimes he splurges of chocolate( well, only when he's depressed which is most of the time), and bread. Okay maybe he's getting a little fat, but he has a good diet(mostly).

The dock was located just outside of Gotham. Wait, they were that close already? Boy, nonstop really meant nonstop. They collected more apples and oranges and bread. The merchant was nice and awfully cute. His grey-blue eyes reminded him of the city of Gotham. Oh, and his hair was dark brown and gently speckled with streaks of blonde and light brown. His smile was sweet and full. His height, on the other hand, matched Ed's. His name was Dani felt himself blush many times as he was caught studying Dani with his ice-blue eyes. He just couldn't help it, Dani was too damn cute for his own good.

 **One Hour Later:**

Oswald was trying to compose himself for when they docked in the harbor of Gotham. The problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about Dani and how soft he seemed to be. Oh, how adorable he was. After a few brief moments, a tear slid down Oswald's cheek as he realized that he thought the same things about Ed. He loved Ed so much and was too selfish to realize what real love was. Why was he so self-centered all the time? Was it because he has trust issues?.

Eh, probably. He sighed and sunk deeper into his cot and fell asleep. His dreams were filled only with Ed. Oh, how he yearned to kiss him and love him with more than just his heart. Every touch and every kiss was heaven. However, whenever they are about to go all the way the dream restarts. Then, all of sudden the euphoric scene melted and Oswald heard and felt the firing of a pistol and everything turned to water as he sunk unable to move or breathe. A hand reaches out and grabs him into the air as the sounds of gunfire echoes in the background. He is jerked awake by the tipping of the boat.

Oswald landed on the ground with a SMACK! causing him to awaken frighten and cold. Why was he cold? He looked around and noticed the water rising all around him. He struggled to his feet and stumbled onto the deck wishing that he was still dreaming, but he wasn't, not anymore. As he struggled to get to the upper deck a wave smack into him knocking him down and soaking him.

He choked and sputtered as he was trying to keep his head above the rushing water that was rapidly sinking the ship. He couldn't find Fish Mooney or Hugo Strange anywhere. What surrounded him was nothing but water as the last of the ship sank beneath his feet. Panic began to set in and his chest tightened with ropes of terror causing him to gasp for air and his heart to quicken its pace.

"F-f-Fish?! Hh-Hugo?! W-where are you? Where...", his words were cut off by a freak wave that submerged him for what seemed like forever before he was able to resurface and gasp for oxygen.

He looked around to his limited view and spotted a dock lightly bobbing in the rapid current. Nearly frozen, he struggled to move his heavy limbs through the freezing water towards the dock. His pace was slow yet steady. As he neared the dock a wave washed over him causing him go under the water for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was in that moment that a hand shot through the icy water and grasped his shirt collar and pulled him up out of the water and onto the dock.

"O-Oswald? Is that you?", A sweet lightly husky deep voice spoke.  
"*Gasp*...*cough, cough* E-Ed-Edward? Is that really you?", was all Oswald could manage before losing consciousness and slipping deeper into the inky blackness that would soon fill his heart.


	5. Gotham Home Sweet Home: Part Two

**Gotham Home Sweet Home: Part Two**

Oswald slowly regained consciousness as he slowly blinked his eyes and gazed around the room. His hands were lying limply upon his stomach and rose with every breath he took. His head was pounding and his body deeply ached and throbbed. He felt like he was hit by a semi-truck. His vision was slightly blurred due to the pounding in his head. A shifting weight caught his attention towards the left-hand corner of the room where a blurry figure had shifted to look at him

"Os-Oswald? Are you awake?", a distorted yet familiar voice nervously inquired.

"W-where am I? H-how did I get here?", his own voice was strained and the amount of effort it took to speak made his head pounding worsen.

"You are in your old bedroom in your old apartment that you shared with your mother. I rescued you from a boat wreck just off a dock outside of Gotham.", the figure's voice grew more disoriented and vaguely familiar.

His old apartment? Wow, that was interesting, but who could have found out that this apartment was connected to him and his mother? Mother, oh mother, how could I have forgotten you and father. Oh, I am so alone. Wait, I am not alone because I have Edward, Oh, how could have I forgotten about him? My best friend, or used to be anyways.

Grunting incoherently Oswald sat up on his bed and leaned against the bedpost exhaling as he let his heavy eyelids slide closed momentarily before gently rubbing the sleep away from his weary eyes before he began to stretch and grunt as he continued to stretch. Due to his stretching his body he let out a long-delayed gaseous fart that was so loud that his whole face turned a deep red that was both bright and dark-hued. He was so embarrassed that he hid face in his hands like he did when he was a child and was scared of the world around him.

"hahahahaha..*snort*...oh Oswald you really ripped one, didn't you? hehe ha.", the voice was now familiar and coherent as it mocked him and his delayed gas.

"shut up, I'm so embarrassed, the only one I actually farted in front of was my mother.", Oswald's muffled voice was coherent enough to hear his embarrassment.

"Oh, Oswald, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. Gas is natural regardless which end it erupts from, my darling Lil' birdy.", Edward's voice was sweet and warm like honey nectar.

Oswald slowly lowered his hands from his face to ensure that it was really Ed and not some impostor. Ed's green suit shone so brightly in the dim light. The whiff of tuna caught Oswald's nose as he sniffed the air desperately trying to find the source of the heavenly aroma which caused his empty stomach to growl insatiably with hunger. A smile played sweetly on Ed's lips as he gently and swiftly came over to the bed and lovingly placed a plate with a tuna fish sandwich on it upon the bed.

In one slow yet quick movement, Oswald picked up one of the sandwich triangles and took a big bite out of it instantly and hungrily sighing with a heavenly coo. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until that moment. He had to force himself to slowly devour the sandwich one small bite at a time. The tuna fish was prepared perfectly to his liking. It was prepared with a small amount of mayonnaise and spicy mustard with a sprinkle of salt and pepper, just the way he liked it.

"Hmmmmm. Tuna. Mmmmm. sweet tuna and bread. Oh, and mustard.", Oswald rambled on and on about his deliciously satisfying tuna sandwich

"Enjoy my beautiful feathered friend, or should I say lover?", Ed cooed the last word distinctively to draw attention to it.

Oswald swallowed his bite of sandwich, "did you just say lover?", his heart skipped a beat at hearing that word uttered from Ed's lips.

"Yes, I did say, lover, because, I have come to the conclusion that I cannot be without you and that yes, I DO love you, darling.", Ed's voice was full of sincerity and earnest need to be with Oswald.

"You actually mean it this time or are you going to shoot me again when you don't like my ideas.", Oswald was a little skeptical about this proclamation of love on Ed's part.

"I actually mean it this time, and no I will not shoot again if I dislike your ideas, for it is pointless now because I will always love you, Oswald, always.", Ed let a tear roll down his cheek and soak into the collar of his suit blazer.

Oswald felt joy swell into his bosom as tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked the collar of his suit pajamas. He placed the now empty plate onto his nightstand and stood to pull Ed unto the bed and into their first kiss. Their lips smash against each other's lips in suppressed and heated passion for one another. Every kiss grew more passionate and heated to the point that their clothes slowly fell off in the urgency to touch one another's bare and naked flesh.

The touch of Edward's skin upon his was heavenly blissful and sweet. Oswald was saddling Edward as they continued to kiss and touch each other. Ed's hands were wrapped around Oswald's waist as they slowly moved their hips against each other causing the fabric of the underwear to become more restricting and tight around their groins. The need of each other's flesh and the wanting to sin with each other grew more and more unbearable as their groins grew exceedingly hot and moist. So much sexual lust filled them and the beast was finally going to release.

Oswald allowed Ed to place his hands inside of his underwear and slowly push them down to his knees and from there Oswald shimmied them off and tossed them upon the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. Now naked and exposed Oswald did the same to Edward and his underwear, also discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Oswald was pulled back onto Ed's now naked and exposed lap. They continued to rub against each other and the pleasure was ecstatic and overwhelming now that they were naked.

Oswald's moans and groans escalated with every thrust of his hips. He lifted his hands to the headboard and squeezed it hard as he continued to move his hips. He could feel Edward underneath him moving his hip to match Oswald's pace. Edward's hands were encircled around Oswald's waist as if he was controlling Oswald's hip movements. They rolled over and switched positions, Edward was now on top. Ed spread Oswald's legs and gently slipped inside of him continuing to gently thrust his hips as Oswald moaned for more.

Oswald clawed Edward's back with pleasure enjoying every thrust that he was given. Their bodies grew feverish and shaky with every slowing thrust that brought them to an astounding climax the ended with shaky choked breaths emitted from each other's shaky throats. They laid there in each other's arms and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 **Eight Hours Later:**

Oswald awoke to find Edward still asleep. Oswald sat there studying Ed's beautifully etched features and before long he found himself tracing Ed's features and softly humming to himself. Before long he found himself singing out loud the following lyrics:

 _You are my sunshine..._

 _My only sunshine..._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey..._

 _You'll never know dear how much I love you..._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

A tear caressed his cheek as he closed his eyes and hung his head and cried. He didn't want to lose Ed again, but the only way to protect him was to be apart from him. It broke his heart knowing that they could never be together because their enemies would use their love for each other against them. Quietly calming himself he got out of bed and got dressed. Before he left he took one last glance at the slumbering Edward Nygma and said a silent good-bye for the last time and left the room and the apartment for the last time.

He had walked all the way to the run down and long abandon and forever vacant club of Gotham's lost past. The club was boarded up and looked so lonely and decrepit that Oswald (before he could stop himself) tore away the boards that boarded the entrance and walked inside the dank and mildew smelling building and peered around in the dim lighting and saw that it was nearly gutted except for a single long-forgotten trunk placed against wall that dated back nearly thirty years to the day.

Oswald walked towards the trunk and pulled it out a little, as he did so small clouds of dust floated off of it. Coughing a little he brushed off the dusty trunk with his hands before undoing the ancient locks and lifting the lid. Inside the trunk were photographs of the club in its heyday along with old vinyl records of jazz songs. There were even outfits that were worn in the twenties and thirties by men and women. Among the photographs and vinyl records and historic record books was an and yellowed envelope left untouched by human hand for decades and it was addressed to him.

His name was clearly penned upon the envelope in the neat handwriting of his mother. The envelope itself wasn't very yellowed for it seemed to be relatively fresh (well fresh as in the last twenty years that he was alive). He sat in front of the dusty old trunk as he opened the letter and it read as follows:

 _My dearest Oswald,_

 _By the time you read this I would have sadly passed away and you would have met your father and his new wife. Whether she has children is for you to find out on your own. I know in time you will lose your father the way you lost me. But, I need you to understand that you are not alone in this world, even when your father and I are gone, you still won't be alone. Your closet friend will become your lover, it doesn't matter whether or not their male or female, that part is solely up to you, darling, and only you._

 _Your father and I will always love you, my little Cobblepot, my darling angel, no matter what your sins are and will be. I need you to be strong now more than ever before. You are meant for greatness, whether that be in the underworld or in the good world that was always around you. Your bullies can no longer hurt you, for it's time to hurt them for everything they did to you._

 _But, before your payback I want you to utilize the strength that they gave you so you could endure this world and all its remember, your father and I will always love you no matter your choices and failures in life. You will always be our stubborn little boy even though you have grown older and far wiser than your parents could ever be._

 _We need you to understand that your pain can be turned into a love for others no matter the shade of love that is felt it is still a form of love. Like I have always said 'Love Conquers All' and that's all you really need to luck and safe journeys to your last breath on Earth. Don't afraid of death my darling, it is necessary to embrace death as you won't live forever. Take care and remember you are not alone._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Gertrud Kapleput_

 _P.S. I will never forget you and I will love you always._

Tears soaked his pale gooseflesh as his heart pushed against old scars threatening to pop the haggardly sewn seams that time had sewn in place when he had met and lost his father and when he wanted to die and wither away as Grace drilled him and ordered him finding the Sheri decanter changed him almost to his old self again and it was his new old self that helped him to murder his entire stepfamily because they had aided in the death of his father. Afterwards, he felt empty and hollowed out like a hollowed centered chocolate bunny.

It wasn't until he decided to visit Ed at Arkham that life slowly filled him again and he couldn't wait to see Ed every night. He hadn't realized that he was slowly falling in love with Ed until he felt it that one beautiful morning in his mansion when he was mayor. Oh, it seemed like another lifetime, yet it wasn't. Rereading the letter one more time he sat there feeling as if he was solidifying and becoming solid once again.

He gently folded the letter and carefully placed it back into the envelope sealing it by pushing the flap into the envelope and smoothing it out and then he placed it into his suit blazer pocket. He then carefully placed the rare artifacts back into the trunk neatly and closed the trunk and gently pushed it back to the wall that it was originally sitting before Oswald disturbed it. He re-situated the dust around and upon the trunk in order for it to appear to be undisturbed and untouched from the street.

He then dusted himself off and excited the long abandoned and time-forgotten building and headed towards the business licensing and refurbishment company to claim the rights and ownership of the property and of the building itself. He wanted to refurbish the club and surrounding properties so that he could bring a business boom back to downtown Gotham.

Now, what should he call the club? Club Penguin? No. What about Oswald's? No. Too risky. Hmm, how about The Iceberg? It's catchy, but something needs to go at the end of the Iceberg. Club? No, too stupid. Spa? No, too recreational. Hmm, Hotel? No, definitely not, it's supposed to be an adult's only club, not a family place. Adult's only , he knew just what to call it: The Iceberg Lounge. Now that's a name he could get used to. Yeah, that's what he wanted to call it. The Iceberg Lounge. It was perfect, almost too perfect. His name ain't The Penguin for nothing ya know? He will become the most feared criminal to ever rule the city of Gotham.


End file.
